A groovy kind of love
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Años después de la guerra, Harry vive retirado del mundo mágico en un pueblo perdido de Irlanda. Cerca de su 30 cumpleaños se da cuenta de que quiere que su vida cambie, pero para ello necesita que Draco también quiera cambiar la suya. Inspirado por una c


**A GROOVY KIND OF LOVE**

El sol a través de la cortina blanca que ondulaba suavemente por la brisa marina iluminó los párpados cerrados de Harry. Poco a poco volvió al mundo real mientras se desperezaba y entreabría los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Bostezó. A su lado, la cama deshecha, pero vacía. Como siempre. No haría demasiado tiempo que se habría marchado, tres o cuatro horas como mucho. Se levantó con desgana. Pero aunque generalmente gozaba de un tiempo extra en la cama, disfrutando del calor de las sábanas, regodeándose en lo que había soñado, o en lo que podría haber soñado, aquella mañana no se lo permitió. Faltaba demasiado poco para su cumpleaños y había muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Caminó a trompicones hasta la cocina. Los restos de la cena habían desaparecido. Buscó la casi habitual nota deseándole un buen día, o con una promesa de verse más tarde, pero no la encontró. Puso agua a hervir y sacó la lata del té del armario. En dos o tres días tendría que bajar al pueblo para hacer la compra. Cortó un par de rebanadas del pan de pasas y nueces que le había enviado la Señora Weasley. Estaba un poco seco, pero si lo tostaba, la mantequilla que le untara se reblandecería y estaría delicioso. Calentó la sartén en uno de los fogones. La tetera comenzó a silbar y vertió en ella dos cucharadas del té. Una para él, otra para la tetera.

Se sentó en el sofá con la bandeja del desayuno en la mesilla frente a él. Mantenía la taza de té caliente entre sus manos. Mirando al infinito, como si sus ojos verdes pudieran atravesar la pared de piedra oscura para perderse en el océano tranquilo que lamía la pequeña cala pedregosa, protegida por el acantilado sobre el que se erigía su casa. Su pensamiento parecía ir y venir, lenta pero constantemente, como las olas. Necesitaba plantearse su vida, su relación con Draco, saber el significado de todo lo que le rodeaba. Pronto cumpliría los treinta y era el momento de hacer un cambio importante en su vida, algo que marcase un antes y un después.

Realmente no había muchas cosas que quisiera cambiar. Le gustaba su vida tranquila, solitaria, alejada del mundanal ruido. Haciendo siempre aquello que le viniera en gana, sin más visitas que las que deseaba recibir. Habían pasado doce años desde que acabó con la amenaza de Voldemort, doce años en los que todos los magos respiraban tranquilos. Doce años desde que había hecho la primera inflexión de decisión propia de su vida. El primer giro de 180 grados deseado, anhelado. Había decidido alejarse de todo, vivir lejos de Londres, lejos de la sociedad. No que fuera un ermitaño, le encantaba estar rodeado de amigos, ir a la ciudad un par de veces a la semana, al cine, ya fuera solo o con Draco, a algún concierto u obra de teatro. Pero disfrutaba la soledad de su casa perdida en Irlanda, de la tranquilidad de poder caminar sin que cada dos pasos alguien te parase para admirar lo que habías hecho, expresar su indescriptible gratitud, invitarte a conocer a su familia y ofrecerte toda ayuda que pudiese desear.

Prefería el pequeño pueblo a quince kilómetros de su casa donde nadie lo conocía y pensaban que era un muchacho solitario que se había retirado del mundo al morir su joven esposa durante su luna de miel en un crucero. Ella se había asomado demasiado y cayó por la borda. Al principio era solo un rumor, pero el cuento había crecido de tal modo en aquel pueblo de 52 habitantes con una media de edad de setenta años que no sólo la joven esposa muerta tenía un nombre, Madeleine, sino que en las noches de luna llena salía a bailar con el viento mientras cantaba y bebía whisky hasta el amanecer. Sonrió, sabiendo que en este caso la realidad superaba con creces a la ficción. Y apuntó mentalmente esconder su capa de invisibilidad para que nunca más Draco saliese de la casa borracho cubierto con la capa y a él le tocase salir a buscarlo y hacer lo que le pedía para que le mostrase dónde narices estaba.

Era feliz, o al menos, tenía mayor concentración de momentos en los que creía serlo que nunca en su vida tenía amigos a los que veía siempre que quería, soledad y libertad para disfrutarla y, o eso creía, alguien que lo amaba tanto como lo hacía él. Hacía mucho tiempo que el papel de Draco Malfoy había cambiado del "adversario" en el colegio a la persona que recibía sus besos y sus caricias, en ese alguien a quien miraba cuando el mundo parecía ser demasiado para soportarlo, incluso cuando él no estuviera delante.

No podía decir en qué momento había ocurrido, ni con qué mirada se había dado cuenta de que se moría por verse reflejado en el fondo de esos ojos grises como el mercurio, esos ojos metálicos que podían brillar incandescentes cuando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea se reflejaba en ellos mientras hacían el amor frente al hogar. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer marcha atrás y ya sólo podía adentrarse más en aquel camino que había iniciado sin percatarse de ello.

Apuró el té deleitándose con el sabor aromático, amargo y ligeramente áspero pensando en el cuerpo pálido de piel suave que había abandonado su cama sólo unas horas antes. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la marcha de Draco, eran casi ocho años con sus 2920 noches durante las que había ocurrido lo mismo. Cenaban juntos, se acostaban o no y luego Draco se marchaba. Como si temiese quedarse allí para despertar junto a Harry en un nuevo día.

Era cierto que nunca habían definido su relación y que jamás se habían puesto etiquetas, no tenían ningún tipo de compromiso y según ellos, lo suyo era sólo amistad y sexo, aunque ninguno había salido, desde que empezaron a acostarse, con nadie más. No sentía la necesidad. Le bastaba con saber que Draco acudiría a su llamada cada noche, le bastaba con tan solo su cuerpo al que abrazar. Y aunque Harry sabía que lo quería, que lo que sentía por él iba más allá del cariño que se siente por un amigo, que era algo muy distinto de lo que sentía por Ron o Hermione, nunca se lo había dicho. Ni Draco a él tampoco.

Quizá temiesen que al decirlo en voz alta se rompiera la magia, despareciera la calidez de recostarse el uno junto al otro, de saludarse con un ligero beso en los labios, de jugar y bromear en cualquier lado. Ese era el cambio que quería hacer en su vida. Su giro de 180 grados. Quería que el día los sorprendiese abrazados y dormidos. Ver su cepillo de dientes junto al suyo en el baño, el armario repleto de su ropa, un segundo juego de llaves en el clavijero del vestíbulo. Quería compartir su vida con Draco. Quería amarlo y susurrárselo al oído. Y quería oír a Draco decírselo.

Respiró hondo, asustado. Ya había tomado la decisión, y eso era un punto sin retorno para Harry Potter. Decidir hacerlo era igual que hacerlo y antes de darse cuenta estaba de pie junto al teléfono, marcando el teléfono de Draco.

- ¿Harry?- sabía que era él, nadie más llamaría a Draco Malfoy por teléfono- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

- No, tranquilo- carraspeó, aun no había hablado y tenía la voz gangosa- ¿Te has ido muy tarde?

- No, estaba a punto de amanecer. Te he recogido lo de anoche.

- Si, gracias…oye, Draco…- vale, era más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio.

- Dime.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

- Ya decía yo que te notaba muy raro… ¿quieres que vaya?- no sabía cómo interpretar el tono de voz de Draco, estaba preocupado, pero también, quizá, agobiado.

- Por favor….

- Vale, estaré allí en un par de horas. Tengo algo que arreglar primero. Nos vemos, y hazte la cama, vago- lo reprendió bromeando- No me gusta acostarme en las sábanas arrugadas.

- Gracias. Un beso.

- Adiós…- escuchó el clic al cortarse la línea y colgó. Como un autómata, casi sin pensar fue hasta la habitación e hizo la cama, cambiando las sábanas. Se duchó y se vistió con más esmero del habitual. Recogió un poco la casa, que falta le hacía y puso los cacharros del desayuno a fregarse mientras la escoba barría sola las migas de pan que habían caído al suelo. Necesitaba comprar algo decente para comer. Se aparecería en Dublín, allí encontraría todo lo que necesitaba, al fin y al cabo era lunes y habría mercado.

Cuando volvió de comprar supo que Draco ya estaba allí antes de cruzar la puerta de la cocina. Sentado en el sillón color crudo, leyendo El Profeta. Al escuchar el chasquido de la aparición levantó la mirada, y pocos segundos después, Harry aparecía en el quicio de la puerta. Se levantó con tranquilidad y avanzó hacia él para coger la mitad de las bolsas que cargaba, aprovechando para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Mmm- aspiró su olor- Hueles bien…deberíamos vernos más por la mañana. Me gusta verte tan fresco- sonrió. Harry no atinaba a decir nada. El corazón le latía desbocado. Draco estaba particularmente cariñoso y su instinto no acertaba a discernir si eso era algo bueno, o algo malo- Déjame que te ayude- dejó las bolsas en la encimera y empezó a colocar las cosas, como si estuviese en su propia casa. Harry lo observaba- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a dejarme que lo haga yo todo?

- ¿Perdona? ¿Quién ha ido a comprar?- Draco se giró y sonrió encantado. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Recuperó las riendas de su ánimo y se apoderó de la bolsa que tenía más cerca. Colocó algunas latas en el estante de la alacena y notó cómo Draco lo abrazaba por detrás.

- Estás tonto- lo cogió de la mano y lo obligó a girarse para mirarlo- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

- Vamos al salón- se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Caminó hasta el salón y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Draco lo hizo frente a él. Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos, nervioso. Ahora todo lo que había pensado lógico y sincero le daba la sensación de tremebundo y banal. Le daba miedo ponerse en ridículo delante de Draco, que este lo tomara por un dramático. Las verdades que horas antes caían por su propio peso ahora apenas parecían sustentadas por unos finos hilos de parcialidad. Su parcialidad. Notó la mano de Draco en su rodilla.

- Ey…- susurró tranquilizador- ¿qué pasa? ¿De qué quieres hablar?- levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Draco lo observaba con cierta preocupación, el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Quiero que hablemos de nosotros- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Sobre nosotros?- preguntó Draco extrañado, quitando la mano de su rodilla para cruzarlas ambas en su regazo.

- Si, joder…-no sabía cómo seguir, cómo decirle lo que no podía callarse por más tiempo, lo que lo estaba consumiendo desde hacía tiempo, impidiéndole dejar de pensar en ello, necesitando una salida, cualquiera, de forma imperativa. Se levantó y sacó del mueble-bar un par de vasos y una botella de whisky. Cuando los dejó sobre la mesa los llenó y se bebió el suyo de un trago notando la mirada reprobatoria de Draco sobre él.

- ¿No es un poquito temprano para el whisky?- censuró.

- Esto es Irlanda, nunca es pronto para el whisky- Draco suspiró con resignación- A ver- Harry se sentó de nuevo- No sé por dónde empezar, la verdad. Lo siento, te he hecho venir, y ahora ni siquera sé que decir.

- No hay nada que sentir, Harry, soy tu amigo y si necesitas hablar o simplemente que te haga compañía, no tienes más que pedirlo. Creo que hay la suficiente confianza entre nosotros para decir cualquier cosa y que no nos lo tomemos a mal. Así que tranquilo, empieza por dónde creas…si no entiendo algo o discrepo, no te preocupes que te cortaré- se rió tratando de aliviar la tensión pero no lo consiguió.

- Quiero…necesito- se corrigió- hablar sobre nuestra relación- trataba de no mirar a Draco a la cara, si lo hacía, sabía que se desmoronaría y que no podría continuar así que se centró en sus manos- qué somos, si va a alguna parte, qué pensamos cada uno, qué sentimos. Si queremos algo más…o no…

- Me pillas descolocado, Harry- murmuró Draco, atónito- no me lo esperaba…lo siento…No sé que decir.- Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo, cayendo este sobre su rostro al retirarlas. La luz del Sol reflejada en el cabello rubio y extremadamente suave de Draco generalmente lograba que Harry perdiera conciencia de todo cuanto lo rodeaba, pero hoy no, no cuando las palabras de Draco le habían dolido tanto al recriminarle, a su modo de ver, no haberle avisado del tema a tratar, para poner en orden sus argumentos.

- ¿Prefieres que te de tiempo a que te prepares un discurso?- preguntó molesto. La cara de Draco cambió. La ligera sombra de arrogancia y orgullo desapareció para dar paso a una desolación total. Tragó saliva mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¡No! ¡¡Por Awen! No quiero prepararme nada…es sólo que no sé a que viene esto a ahora, Harry…ayer…

- He estado pensando, llevo tiempo dándole vueltas y no sé, necesito hablarlo…

- ¿Es porque va a ser tu cumpleaños?- había desviado la mirada de Draco, pero la volvió a clavar en los ojos grises que alumbraban sus noches más oscuras, que parecían estar embebidos en luz de luna y se deshizo por dentro.

- Es posible…-no tenía sentido demorarlo más. Estaban pasando un mal rato los dos y ninguno lo merecía- Draco, ¿qué somos?

Draco lo miró impasible. Sostuvo su mirada con decisión. Alargó la mano hacia la mesa y cogió el vaso lleno del líquido color ámbar y lo vació de un trago.

- Tenías razón…no era temprano para un whisky. ¿Qué somos?...Somos amigos, Harry, creí que después de tanto tiempo eso siempre había estado claro- la voz de Draco tenía un tinte de inseguridad, cómo si no quisiese decir lo que realmente pensaba, o cómo…daba igual. Él no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Tú crees que tras ocho años acostándonos sólo somos amigos?- preguntó con sorna- ¿No somos nada más? ¿No hay ninguna diferencia entre Ron y tú?- escupió, sabiendo que daba dónde más dolía.

- La verdad es que espero que haya bastantes diferencias entre nosotros, Harry- comentó cínico. Nunca ganaría a Draco en eso, jamás conseguiría provocarlo, tenía demasiado autocontrol- Pero es cierto, tenemos algo especial, algo más allá de la amistad. Me gusta estar contigo…tocarte, besarte- ahora su voz era dulce y ausente, miraba al infinito, sonriendo ligeramente, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban empañados de algo que Harry no supo descifrar y que le encogió el corazón- Eres para mi más que un amigo. Mucho más.

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Entonces qué? pensaba que estabas de puta madre así…

- Estoy bien, sí- cortó Harry- pero…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco con impaciencia.

- Creo que necesito cambiar algo, Draco, evolucionar a algún sitio.

- ¿Hacia qué sitio?

- A dejar de negar que estamos juntos, a asumir de una puta vez que somos pareja, Draco, a ese sitio.

- Pero…- Draco estaba desconcertado- Harry, nunca hemos dicho que lo fuésemos, ni que quisiésemos serlo…¡¡por todos los dioses, Harry! Ni siquiera hemos pasado una noche entera juntos…

- Eso es a lo que me refiero…Draco, han pasado ocho años, y la única diferencia en nuestra relación es que te sabes mi casa de memoria, pero el resto es igual…bueno, nos conocemos mejor, nos sabemos la vida del otro como si fuera la nuestra…

- ¿Y no te sirve? Si nos ha ido bien ha sido porque jamás nos hemos exigido nada. Somos libres, no nos debemos nada, excepto respeto y cariño.

- Sí me sirve, pero…necesito saber que hay exactamente entre nosotros y me gustaría que, si hay algo más de lo que reconocemos- dijo con cautela- demos el paso lógico…

- ¿Y cuál sería el paso lógico según tú?

- No lo sé, Draco, pero me gustaría despertarme y que aún estuvieras aquí, desayunar contigo, saber…-se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?- Draco estaba conmocionado. Su rostro denotaba gravedad esperando que Harry continuase la frase. "Qué me quieres" quería decir Harry, pero no podía reunir el puto valor para decirlo. No podía seguir, no podía pronunciarlo en voz alta. Todavía no estaba preparado para hacer esa pregunta de la que no estaba seguro si quería conocer la respuesta. Permanecieron en silencio durante bastante tiempo, posiblemente más de una hora, pero ninguno tuvo ganas de mirar el reloj. A veces se contemplaban tratando de descifrar qué sentían o qué callaban, otras veces cada uno miraba hacia un lado, generalmente al suelo, o al infinito, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero Harry no podía dejar de sentir la mirada inquisitoria y persistente de Draco exigiendo que continuase. Por fin la impaciencia ganó la batalla al orgullo y Draco rompió el tenso silencio- ¿Qué? Harry, vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. Di lo que sea, no importa. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?

-Si…te importo…-murmuró sintiéndose miserablemente estúpido por todo aquello. Le dolía ver a Draco con la cara desencajada por la sorpresa y la tensión. Se le rompía el corazón pensando que las cosas eran cómo temía y que no era para él más que un compañero eventual, aunque muy habitual, de cama. De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Parecieron pasar años para Harry durante los segundos que Draco tardó en reaccionar.

- Que…joder Harry, claro que me importas- colocó la mano de nuevo en su rodilla y Harry levantó la cara para mirarlo, para corroborar que los ojos grises estaban invadidos por el mismo sentimiento cálido que las palabras. Lo que no se esperaba era la sombra de dolor que los empañaba- me importas muchísimo- Draco ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza- me duele que te lo plantees, de verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes dudarlo- su voz era dulce, libre de reproche, pero en el fondo se escuchaba un tañido límpido de dolor que hizo vibrar el alma de Harry, amenazando con resquebrajarla.

- Sé que te importo, es…no sé, es algo más. He estado pensando en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos y nunca…- tomó aire- nunca nos hemos dicho que nos queremos.

- ¿Y tú me quieres?- preguntó Draco con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, como si quisiese ver la respuesta escrita en ellos.

- Si- contestó Harry con sencillez y sin rodeos. La verdad no los necesitaba- Te quiero- era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras frente a Draco y se sintió aliviado, cómo si por fin dejase de renunciar a una parte de si mismo, cómo si ya no tuviese que vivir ocultando nada nunca más- Y quiero algo más que sexo sin compromisos. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que venga aquí a vivir?- estaba lívido. Desde luego no se esperaba aquella revelación, y Harry no atinaba a discernir de la expresión del rostro de Draco si era lo que él esperaba o no.- ¿Que lo abandone todo para venir a este pueblo perdido?

-No, no te estoy pidiendo nada- lo miró y respiró hondo- lo que digo es que yo te quiero, y no sé si me correspondes- Draco abrió la boca y la cerró desconcertado, cómo un pez fuera del agua que boquea desesperado en busca de agua cargada de oxígeno- necesito saber si me quieres, Draco.

- ¡Oh! ¡¡Harry!- exclamó lastimeramente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Se quedó mirando un rato hacia el océano en silencio, parecía medir sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Luego, sin dejar de darle la espalda a Harry, habló- Si te digo que no- comenzó con cuidado y sin rastro de emoción en la voz- Esto terminará, ¿verdad?

- Si…No…no sé Draco, no lo sé. No quiero perderte, pero…no sé si podré estar contigo sabiendo que no me quieres del mismo modo que lo hago yo.- le tembló la voz y respiró hondo. Draco asintió en silencio y al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar con la misma voz queda.

- Y si te dijera que si… ¿no dudarías de mi, ¿pensando que lo he dicho para seguir con esto?

- No- apenas pensó la respuesta, sabía que aunque Draco no lo quisiera jamás le haría eso- porque cómo tú has dicho, si nos debemos algo es respeto, y en ese respeto caben los secretos, pero no las mentiras. Así que Draco, por favor, dímelo- intentó, infructuosamente, mantener la voz calmada- lo entenderé- Draco permaneció en silencio. No sabía que esperar a aquellas alturas, si le iba a decir que sí, que lo quería, y que le costaba tanto decirlo por su maldito y mil veces maldito orgullo Malfoy, o que era que no, y no sabía cómo decirlo sin herirlo.

Observó con atención la alta figura recortada contra la ventana, envuelta en la luz del medio día de verano que entraba por la ventana. Tratando de fijar en mente cada detalle, recorriendo, quizá por última vez, cada centímetro de piel, aunque fuese con los ojos. El Sol iluminaba el cabello, dotándolo de una extraña luz propia, haciéndolo parecer sobrenatural. Le caía a Draco sobre los hombros, liso, pero sin ser lacio, tenía vida, cuerpo, y carácter. Su pelo era el reflejo de su personalidad. Los hombros marcaban los límites de una espalda no demasiado ancha, esbelta y fibrosa, siempre erguida, cubierta por una camisa de hilo blanca. Las piernas largas y torneadas envueltas en unos pantalones de lino claros. Los pies finos y alargados, con el dedo corazón más largo que los demás dentro de unas sandalias de cuero crudo. Bebió de la fuerza que emanaba la presencia de Draco en aquella habitación. El porte orgulloso y elegante que lo hacía reconocible incluso de lejos. Tenía terror de pensar cuánto lo iba a echar de menos si toda su historia acababa ahí. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas, seguro de que era el final… la crónica de una muerte anunciada, hubiese dicho la Señora Weasley de estar presente.

Ojalá no lo hubiesen tenido todo en contra, ojalá el principio no hubiese estado mancillado de odio y rencor. Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo, más natural. No habrían temido jamás entregarse por completo el uno al otro, cómo siempre habían hecho, siempre ocultándose tras un velo para que nadie supiera que necesitaban estar juntos para sentirse vivos. Y de ocultarlo al mundo habían acabado, o empezado, por ocultárselo a ellos mismos, a su propio corazón. Y ahora toda esa ponzoña acumulada estaba saliendo. Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás y no haber iniciado jamás esa conversación. Si estaba bien, ¿para qué arriesgarse? Estaba tan sumido en su angustia por la certeza de que jamás volvería a estar completo que la voz de Draco le llegó cómo si atravesase una niebla densa y espesa. Pero lo escuchó con claridad. Cada palabra.

- Cuando estoy triste, lo único que tengo que hacer es mirarte, y dejo de estarlo. Cuando estás cerca puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón y tu respiración dentro de mi- se giró para mirar a Harry, las lágrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas. Una sonrisa triste curvaba ligeramente sus labios. Se levantó y se acercó hasta que prácticamente se tocaban- Cuando te beso…tiemblo- alzó la mano y limpió las lágrimas de Draco- Cuando me abrazas- su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse y no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos y abrazarlo- nada más tiene importancia. El mundo podría estallar en mil pedazos, me trae sin cuidado si tú me sostienes.

Harry lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y notó los brazos de Draco envolverle la cintura. El rubio hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y rompió en sollozos. Sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose arrastrado por una corriente inmensa desbordada de sentimientos, dejó correr con libertad las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su alma y lloraron juntos.

- ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar si te quiero?-preguntó Draco entrecortadamente contra su cuello.

- Ssshh- acarició lentamente su espalda, ascendiendo hasta dar con el suave cabello que pareció cobrar vida cuando enroscó sus dedos en él- Siento no haberme dado cuenta…pero por favor, no puedo verte llorar, Draco, no puedo. Me parte el corazón.

- No pasa nada- se sorbió los mocos y se apartó un poco, sin dejar de abrazar a Harry, para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Yo nunca te lo he demostrado, y…

- Yo tampoco te lo he demostrado nunca, y encima he tenido la desvergüenza de preguntarte…cuando debería haberme dado cuenta de que si eras mi vida, debías de sentir algo similar.

- A mi me bastaba con que continuases llamándome- sus manos descansaban en la cintura de Harry y lo ciñó cariñosamente- Sólo quería estar contigo, no importaba cómo.

- ¿Por qué nunca te quedas a dormir?-preguntó, si era cierto que Draco sentía todo aquello, y sabía que era cierto, no había ni un ápice de duda sobre lo que sentía por él, no entendía el comportamiento de Draco, cariñoso, pero siempre distante, y dejando claro en cada gesto que nada los comprometía.

- Nunca me tomaré esa libertad si tú no me lo pides Harry- había desaparecido la sonrisa para dar paso a un semblante grave y respetuoso- No puedo suponer por ti. Nunca me quedaré a dormir, ni haré nada si no me lo pides.

- No te creía tan educado- trató de bromear Harry.

- No es educación, es orgullo- admitió, enrojeciendo levemente. Era cierto, Draco era la persona más orgullosa que había conocido jamás. Nunca daba nada de si mismo, jamás se abría, pero…lo que acababa de decirle…era mucho más que admitir que lo amaba... porque él le había dicho que lo quería, y ya está, pero Draco no, había relatado cómo se sentía cuando Harry estaba con él, había compartido con Harry una parte muy íntima de sí mismo. Y comprendió el esfuerzo que le había costado hacerlo. Y la magnitud del regalo que acababa de recibir.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho lo de antes?- preguntó titubeante y emocionado.

- Porque la idea de perderte es más fuerte que mi ego, Harry. No podría soportarlo. Y si alguien merece que me trague mi orgullo por él- sonrió y volvió a refugiarse en su cuello- Eres tú- murmuró contra su piel. Harry le acarició el pelo y lo estrechó con fuerza.

- Quédate conmigo- rogó. Draco asintió- Para siempre- tras un instante, volvió a notar como Draco asentía y sonrió.

- Te quiero- escuchó esas palabras en su corazón en lugar de en su cabeza y lo hinchieron de felicidad.

- Te quiero- respondió, cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, un deseo- ¿Quieres…?- no fue necesario decir más.

- Por favor…- se abrazaron con fuerza y aparecieron sobre la cama de Harry. Draco miró sorprendido a su alrededor y exclamó- ¡¡Hey! Te has hecho la cama- se rieron y Harry lo besó. Sabiendo que compartían algo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Una encantadora forma de amor.


End file.
